Blizzard
by RintinDestiny
Summary: (I was snowed in during Blizzard Nemo and the plot bunnies attacked) Something has gone terribly wrong with Jack Frost and Jamie needs to find out what. Why is he creating this awful storm? Why is he attacking the other Guardians? Either way something needs to be done because once the storm is over Jack may not come back. Rated T for violence and paranoia
1. No Body's Home

Rise of the Guardians:

** So since I am snowed in with this Blizzard Nemo I have been inspired with this short story. I recently saw Rise of the Guardians and am now obsessed with it. Hope you all like this and, if you're snowed in like myself, hopefully it serves as welcome entertainment. This is the first of three chapters. God-bless and stay safe- Rin**

* * *

Nobody's Home:

_"Reports are coming in about this freak storm. Winds blowing up to thirty miles and hour and snow piling up to four feet in height. Meteorologists are saying that this 2013 blizzard shows no signs of stopping any times soon and warn people to stay off the roads."_

"You hear that Jamie? No going outside!" the woman called over her shoulder into the kitchen of the small house.

"Awww! Come on mom!" the small boy complained, already donning a thick winter coat and hat.

"No hun, you heard the weather man. No one should go outside until this storm is over." the woman stood and turned off the television, as she passed the boy she patted his bundled head.

Jamie pouted and looked outside; the wind howled and a white sheet of flying snow almost completely obscured the scenery. The young boy had been looking forward to a day playing outside since school had been canceled the night before, hoping that his friend Jack Frost would be near.

"Brrr!" a small voice shivered and Jamie turned to see his little sister come shuffling into the kitchen, having just taken her bath.

Her messy hair fell into her face as she looked outside.

"Snow!" she giggled and hopped up and down, drips of water flying across the floor.

Jamie sighed and pulled off his hat, the gloves gripped in his hands falling to the floor. He knew that Jack had created this storm on purpose, and if it was here then he had to be in Burgess too.

"Jamie why don't you sit down for lunch and then you could get a head start on your homework for Monday." his mom said as she picked up Sophie and sat her down at the kitchen table.

"Sure mom..." he muttered, sitting down without even bothering to take off his coat as his mom set down a bowl of steaming soup.

* * *

An hour later Jamie was staring forlornly out his ice encrusted window. The wind outside was whipping the grainy snow around into huge drifts that ebbed and flowed around like sand. But every time the boy got a god view into the stormy outside the view was obscured by another wave of snow.

In front of him was a sheet of simple math homework that sat half finished, but Jamie had no inspiration to finish it. He sighed and fell back onto his bed, thoughts of snowball fights and snowmen dancing through his head. It was then that there was a thump that came from outside, making the young boy jump. He listened carefully, trying to hear anything else but all that made a noise was the continuous wind.

'_Wonder if a branch fell down?_ ' he thought and jumped up to look out the window.

Fuzzy shadows faded in and out of view as the waves of snow flew against the window. At first the boy saw nothing but then a tall figure came into view. It had two long ears and oddly jointed feet that seemed to be the size of clown shoes.

Jamie's eyes widened as he watched the shadow leap to the side and vanish into the storm. But almost as soon as it vanished another shape came into view, a round figure who seemed to be holding two long objects that he brandished wildly. Then finally a small shadow flitted back and forth wildly, at a speed that made it almost impossible to spot in the storm.

"Guardians!"Jamie exclaimed just as the figures vanished totally from sight.

Without thinking he ran around to his desk and grabbed his winter coat off the desk chair, opened his bedroom door, and looked cautiously down the hallway. He could hear the news running on the TV downstairs and Sophie's bedroom had the light on. Peeking in, Jamie saw that his little sister was playing with her stuffed animals, all of which were dressed in hats and doll clothes.

He grinned and carefully snuck down the stairs, making sure that his mom was facing the television and not the front door. Jamie had never snuck out before but it would only be for a few minutes. In and out before his mom even noticed he was gone, besides if the other Guardians were outside that ment that Jack probably was too.

He slipped his snow boots onto his feet and picked up his gloves off the floor. Then, without a sound he cracked open the door and slipped outside into the howling wind.

Jamie gasped as the wind and cold hit him, his breath leaving him in one fell whoosh. It Snow whipped past his face, almost immediately numbing his cheeks and nose as he tugged his hat over his ears. Somewhere to the boy's left was another thud, louder than the one he had heard before. This time it also accompanied by a loud yell and the sounds of fighting.

Jamie's happiness faded slightly, why would the Guardians be fighting? Who would they be fighting? Pitch was gone!

Taking a breath of frigid air, the boy jumped off his porch and entered the swirling mess of snow and wind, clutching his uncovered hands within his coat pockets. He could barely see more than a couple yards in front of him, yet the sounds of fighting grew louder. He continued forward until he saw a shadow pass in front of a nearby tree.

"You bloody...RARGH!" a voice yelled and Jamie watched as two shadows lept at each other, one of which was flying through the air.

"Jack!?" the boy called out, his voice sounding muffled in the wind and snow.

The floating shadow halted and seemed to turn, noticing the small boy.

"Jack!" he called out as the shadow started to come closer, a long staff held in it's grip.

"Jamie! Watch out!" a voice shouted out.

The boy frowned, what did he have to look out for?

Something big carried the boy off his feet and he went flying through the air. He gave a yell as he and the thing that had hit him flew into a snow drift that cushioned their fall.

"Jamie what are you doin' out here. Get back inside!" a heavy accented voice said and the boy looked up into the furry face of the Easter Bunny.

"What's going on?" he asked standing up and brushing the snow off his already numb face.

Bunny frowned and looked back at the floating shadow of Jack, who was now engaging the two other shadows.

"Someone...some_thing _is off their rocker!" he said, removing an egg bomb from his belt and starting forward through the snow.

"Who?" Jamie pleaded looking from Bunny to the clashing shadows.

The pooka sighed and his shoulders sagged slightly. The little boy watch confusion flit through Bunny's eyes and realization rocked through him as he looked back at Jack Frost.

"Wait...you mean...Jack?" the boy's happiness vanished altogether and the wind seemed to suddenly bite right through him.

Easter Bunny shook his head, "We don't know what's going on. But this entire storm is because of Jack and we're trying to stop him. Now get back inside ya gumby!"

Jamie looked up as Bunny lept back into action, not wanting to go back inside when he knew his friends were in trouble. He trudged out of the snow druft and hide behind the snow caked tree. He watched as the shadows faded in and out of view from the wind blown snow. The larger shadow that he guessed was Santa jumped and slashed downwards with his sabers as who Jamie assumed was the Toothfairy flew at him from above.

It was then that the shadows seemed to focus and the boy saw that the snow was blowing a circular pattern, blowing outwards like the eye of a storm. In the center the wind was calm and the snow drifted down gently. Meanwhile the outside of the huge twister was a mess of snow, ice, and biting wind. Jamie clung to the bark if the tree as the wind blew by him, his eyes glued to the flying figure in the center of the vortex.

"Jack!" he whispers watching as the winter spirit raised his staff and swung at the attacking North and Toothfairy.

The two Guardians were swept aside by a blast of icy wind and several thick, sharp icicles penetrated into the ground nearly hitting the tree where Jamie hid.

"JACK!" the boy yelled this time, not knowing why his friend was attacking his fellow Guardians.

All the Guardians stopped and turned, to look at the boy. He suddenly felt very unsafe and unguarded.

He looked up at Jack Frost, trying to understand why he was creating the blizzard and fighting with his friends. The winter spirit stared directly as the boy and decended to the ground, his staff in hand.

"What are you doing?" Jamie demanded, coming out from behind the tree.

Jack didn't answer but continued forward.

"Jamie you need to leave!" Toothfairy called out as she picker herself off the ground.

The boy looked from the other Guardians to Jack who was now only a few feet away from him.

"Jack..." he whispered.

The winter spirit looked down, his eyes glaring at the boy with unknowing anger. The once bright blue irises now a solid black.

"Jack's not here anymore!"


	2. Inner Battle

**So chapter 2 of 3! This took all day to write and I must admit it feels a bit rushed, so please forgive me. In my defense O finished this at 2am. I hope you all made it safe and sound through the blizzard! Now I have to go shovel my driveway...yay. Well anyway, thanks for the review, enjoy, and God-bless! - Rin**

* * *

Inner Battle:

Jamie backed away slowly as the winter spirit came closer, his black eyes glaring right through him like spikes of ice. He stumbled backwards over a drift of snow and scrambled on his hands, the cold ice pricking his bare hands.

"Get away from him!" North bellowed and full on tackled Jack, his swords flung to the side in his haste as he tried to stop hs former friend.

The boy yelled and jumped out of the way, at the two Guardians missed him by only a few inches. The swirling vortex vanished as soon as Santa hit jack, leaving just the whipping wind and snow to take it's place. Jamie watched the two fly off towards some trees, Tooth and Bunny watching apprehensively as their friends vanished into the storm.

"We need to help them! Jack isn't himself, he'd never do on his own." the young boy stood up and walked over to the two remaining Guardians.

"That's pretty obvious but how do we get close enough to figure out what's wrong with the popsicle ." Bunnymund grumbled, flashing a look over at Tooth.

The Hummingbird hybrid looked at the boy sadly, "Bunny's right Jamie. If something is wrong with Jack we have to get to him first to figure it out."

The boy looked in the direction that North and jack had vanished, "Alright, we need to get him back!" and he started to walk off.

"Hold on there ya little wallaby. You ain't going nowhere near Jack while he's this dangerous. Besides the weather is getting worse by the second." the Easter Bunny put a snow coated paw on Jamie's shoulder.

"But I can help!" he complained looking between Bunny and Tooth.

"Jamie, we can't defend you and ourselves while trying to restrain Jack. If something were to happen to you we'd never be able to forgive ourselves. And you know that Jack would say the same." Toothfairy said, her gaze apologetic but stern.

"So get inside before ya freeze your tail off." Bunny jerked a finger towards the fuzzy outline of the house, grabbed North's dropped sabers, and then lept out into the storm.

Tooth put a gentle hand on Jamie's head and then flew off in pursuit, but hesitated and turned slightly.

"Sorry, Jamie..."

"Please let me come! I can help get Jack back, what if I can remind him who he is?" he looked desperately up at the Toothfairy.

Tooth looked at the small boy, his brown eyes seeming to get bigger and bigger by the second until the could've swallowed her. She sighed and looked back over her shoulder to where Bunny had disappeared.

"I promise I'll stay out of the way until you have Jack. Please Toothfairy!" Jamie begged, clasping his hands in from of his chest.

Tooth groaned, her weakness for children was tugging at her heart and she rolled her bright lavender eyes.

"Okay...but you have to stay down until Jack calms down!" she hissed and then flitted down and grabbed the boy under his arms.

"Hang on tight." she muttered and took off into the storm.

(line)

Jack screamed and whipped his staff to the side, sending out a stream of icy magic that hit a tree where North had been standing only seconds before. The energy hit a pine tree with a mighty crack and it creaked from the blow. It tottered for a moment, a ragged wound splitting almost in half, and then it crashed to the ground. The two Guardians had flown for several miles into a forest outside of Burgess, North guiding their flight away from innocent people.

Still the storm raged, wind and snow bringing the visibility down to only a few dozen feet. Snow caked the dense trees and made their branches thick and heavy, the mighty oaks, pines, and maples creaking painfully from the weight.

"Jack why are you doing this!?" North demanded, wishing he had kept his two swords.

The winter spirit stalked forward, his feet barely making an imprint in the snow.

"You're afraid of me aren't you, North!?" the boy hissed in a voice that wasn't his own.

Nicholas circled around the approaching boy, his eyes narrowed with confusion.

"Jack what do you mean?!"

The spirit snarled and shot a bolt of ice at the Guardian who dodged once again, letting the energy fly into the storm.

"All of you! Never really wanted me here, you thought I was a nuisance! Some rubbish that had been rubbed in your face!" he bellowed and a vein could be seen in his temple.

"You know that is not true!" North yelled back, squinting his eyes against a gust of wind.

Jack didn't bother to answer and started circling around, following North's movements with his black eyes. There was a moment when the two halted directly across from one another, motionless while they waited for the other to make the first move. Finally, it was Jack that made his move.

He charged forward, staff raised and a growl forming in his throat. North was prepared to jump aside when a gray blur rushed from the swirling storm and broad sided Jack mid-air. The two landed in the snow with a muffed thump and a animalistic grumble. North looked on and realized that the blur had been Bunnymund who was now trying to pin the unruly winter spirit to the ground.

"Jack, get it together mate!" the Easter Bunny demanded, trying to hold Jack's struggling arms down by his sides.

For a moment Jack's black eyes focused on the pooka and he stopped struggling for half a second and his eyes flashed turquoise. But in moment the change was gone and with a fist Jack dislodged Bunny from his chest. He shot upwards into the air and glared down at the two Guardians.

"Ya might need these." Bunny said, handing the two swords over to their original owner.

North gave a slight grin and gripped the familiar handles, the cold metal almost instantly warming with his touch.

"Now we are back in business." the Russian chuckled.

"You think that two little pieces of metal and an overgrown rat can stop me!?" Jack demanded, continuing to float overhead.

His staff crackled with energy that glowed bright blue and even started to travel up his arm. The stormy wind howled louder and louder, the snow flying thicker and harder until it stung with an icy wrath.

Bunny growled, "Kangaroo was a stretch mate, but now a bloody rat?! Even if you weren't a right dingbat right now I'd shove an egg up your..."

"Bunny! Not good time right now." North interrupted as he focused on Jack.

(line)

"How long until we get to the others?" Jamie asked, shivering as another gust of wind almost blew the Toothfairy off course.

"Almost, the storm is getting worse so Jack must be close." the hybrid shouted back, straining to fly in a straight line.

It was then that there was a dull, burst of light that faded in and out of view in the snow. It was a blue color that seemed to come from the air.

"Did you see that?!" the boy pointed to where the flash had vanished.

"I did." was all Tooth said, and pushed herself to fly even faster.

Within minutes the two arrived in a thick forest outside of town, towering trees moaning and bending in the turbulent wind. Here the snow fell the thickest and it was difficult to make anything out except for shadows. The Toothfairy placed Jamie on the ground, the boy sinking up to his shins in the snow, and then fluttered tiredly only a foot or so above the ground.

Jamie looked at the Guardian with concern, "Are you okay?"

Tooth smiled, "Yes I'm okay. It's a lot of work flying through a storm while carrying a passenger."

"Sorry..." the boy suddenly felt very guilty about forcing Tooth to take him with her.

"It's alright Jamie. But just promise me that you'll stay out of sight until this is all over." she asked, straitening slightly.

Jamie nodded, tucking his hands into his pocket, "Let's go."

The two hurried off into the thick of the storm, Jamie trudging as fast as he could through the thick drifts of snow. The trees creaked over head as they traveled further into the woods, chunks of snow and ice plummeting from their branches.

Finally, after a little while the sounds of shouts and brighter flashes of light could be detected through the snow and wind. The Toothfairy and Jamie halted in their track, then flashed glances at each other.

"Okay, Jamie, you need to stay here. I'll come back for you when it's safe and we have Jack." she started to fly off but the flitted back.

"Please, stay." he put a hand on the boy's cold cheek and he nodded.

He watch Tooth fly off and join up with the other two Guardians, both of whom seemed pleased to see her return. Through the snow, Jamie also saw Jack flying through the air, circling around the three others like a shark around fish. The scene faded and sharpened with the ebb and flow of wind and snow. Trying to stay warm the boy breathed on his stiff fingers, kicking himself for not grabbing his gloves off the floor.

Rubbing his hands together he looked on at the battling Guardians, mesmerized by the power that they held. Blasts of blue ice were blocked by Bunny's egg bombs so that North could charge forward with his swords. Tooth circled nearby, trying to find a way past Jack's defenses. Slowly but surely the three made progress, wearing Jack down so that he had to try and focus on all three of them at once.

For several more minute he struck out with ice, wind, and snow, until, Bunnymund was able to get a hit in with one of his boomerangs. Jack yelled and fell to the ground, his staff knock out of his hands and flying hundreds of feet away towards Jamie.

Tooth flew forward, making sure that the winter spirit was okay. But he still had some fight left in him. He struck out with a fist that connected with the Toothfary's side, making her cry out in surprise and pain. At this North lunged once more and tried to restrain Jack's arms behind him. It worked for several seconds but as the Easter Bunny approached Jack kicked out, using him as a spring board to fly up and out of Norths grip.

Mid-jump another one of Bunny's egg bombs caught Jack in the chest, sending him flying into a nearby tree that was directly next to Jamie's hiding spot.

The boy gasped as Jack picked himself up, singe marks covering his sweatshirt and face as he looked over and saw the staff lying in the snow nearby. The spirit made a move towards it at the exact same time Jamie did.

If Jack didn't have his staff the Guardians would be able to get him easily. The boy tripped though, his hand mere inches from the staff's crook. Unfortunately Jack was faster; he grabbed the staff and his black eyes met Jamie's. A sneer covered Jack's face and he swung the staff so a gust of wind sent the boy flying through the air and into a tree.

The hit made the Jamie's head spin and his vision flicker; a pounding ache running up his neck and his skull. He fell to the ground, snow filling his face and nose, the boy didn't even bother to wipe it away as he looked up groggily.

"You are going to pay!" Jack shouted nudging Jamie up into a sitting position with the end of his staff.

"JAMIE!" the boy heard Bunnymund call out, dashing forward with Tooth and North as his side.

But as soon as they got more than a few meters Jack sent them back with another gust of wind; making all three of the Guarding go cracking into trees and collapsing into the snow.

Jamie looked up at the figure of Jack, who he had considered his friend. The winter spirit lowered his staff so the crooked end was a foot away from the boy's face.

"Jack...why?" Jamie whispered, feeling hot tears roll down his face as the throb in the back of his head continued.

The winter spirit didn't even flinch as power lit up the length of the staff and an evil glint entered his eyes. Jamie shook his head, not willing to believe that his friend would do this. Something was wrong...it had to be, Jack was a Guardian, not a bad guy.

"Stop Jack!" Tooth cried out picking herself up out of the snow, one of her delicate wings bent out of shape and several scratches on her face stung.

Bunny winced as he stood up as well, a sharp pain shooting up his side, and as he looked over, North didn't seem too much better off. He looked over helplessly as Jack cornered Jamie against a tree, glowing staff aimed directly at his head. He tried to leap forward but pain make him stumble in place, red rimming his vision. None of them would be able to make it in time.

Jamie looked over at the Guardians, all of whom were, injured. He watched as they limped forward, determined to help despite the pain.

_'Why had this gone so wrong?'_ he asked himself and closed his eyes slowly.

"Jack this isn't you..." he muttered, waiting for whatever was going to come.

Nothing happened.

The only noise was the sound a wind and falling snow.

Jamie cracked open and eye and looked up into Jack's face. The winter spirit was literally "frozen" in place. Every muscle was stiff and straining, his knuckles clenching his staff so hard that it creaked. His face had a pained look and his eyes flickered between black and blue with frightening speed. He grunted in pain and his knees buckled, sending into the snow bank.

"Jack!" Jamie cried out, reaching a hand out to the winter spirit.

"No!" he growled, letting his staff fall out of his hands and instead clutched his head.

Jamie stopped, his eyes wide in fear.

"Ja...Jamie...r...run...RUN!"

Jack screamed, wrenching himself backwards while still clutching his head. Jamie backed away, fear gripping his chest as he watch edthe other Guardians hurrying towards them as fast as their bruised bodies would let them.

Jack thrashed in the snow, sending spurts of snow into the air. He yelled and growled like he was fighting something, something inside of him. Jamie watched as black mist poured out from the winter spirit's hair, ears, and sleeves of his sweatshirt. It morphed and solidified into a tall black figure, one that Jamie recognized only all too well.

Pitch.

"Even when you know it's useless you still fight." he sneered down at Jack, who was now in a fetal position.

"Leave them alone you crook!" the shout came from a limping Bunnymund who was now about fifty feet away.

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Did look like I was talking about you?" and simply sent a stream of black sand to knock the Guardians off their feet once more.

He then turned and looked down at the cowering Jamie, a pointed grin spreading across his face.

"Now here's who I came for. The source of all my problems."

"What...what do you m...mean?" the boy tried not to let his fear show, but his voice shook.

"Why don't I show you, hmm?" Pitch cackled and started to turn transparent.

His eyes vanished and he returned to his vapor form, swirling and twisting back to the now silent form of Jack. His body shook and his head shot up from the snow, a great gasp escaping his lips. But as he slowly stood and turned it was no longer Jack in control, instead his eyes were entirely black this time, not a trace or blue or white. And the winter spirit's hair was tinged with streaks of black as well.

He lunged forward and grabbed Jamie by his coat.

"I'll show you what I have become!" he hissed into the boy's ear and the looked upwards.

With a flick of his wrist Pitch made Jack's staff fly into his hand and with a burst of wind sent them both flying into the air. Jamie gave one last yell of fright before it was whipped away from the storm.

The three Guardians that were left behind look on helplessly, their injuries preventing them for following. But for each one dread filled their hearts, for the first time in almost a year unsure of what they should do.


	3. Final Battle

Blizzard-

**Well I know it's a little later than I thought but here is the final chapter. I have to say though that I've been typing so much so fast that my wrists are actually stiff and hurt. Literally my blood sweat and tears have gone into this. (Okay not LITERALLY but you get the point). I must admit I know there are a lot of mistakes and I have corrected a few but i know there are much more. It wasn't supposed to be a perct fanfic though, just a spur of the moment thing. I hope you all enjoyed it and this chapter is nice and long! Thanks so much for the support and review! Dios los bendiga - Rin**

**(To the anonymous review I got from Guest. Since I don't know who you are I am not able to contact you with PMing. I am sorry if my saying Godbless made you uncomfortable but I have to say that my conscience will not let me say anything else. I did not mean anything offensive only to wish my readers well. Though to answer your request I did put it in a different way. I hope you understand that I do not mean anything offensive but I humbly request that if you do not like what I put in my AN then do not read it. If you would like to talk I'd be happy to explain further if you are able to PM. - Rin)**

* * *

Final Battle:

"What you mean you can't find him!?" North demanded, wincing as a yeti wrapped his dislocated shoulder with a bandage.

Bunnymund frowned, "Exactly what it sounds like mate. Sandy's not anywhere to be found. Tooth checked everywhere from the sky and I traveled everywhere in my tunnels. The little man is missing."

"Oh! You don't think Pitch..." Tooth gasped, her feet pacing almost as fast as her wings would move if they weren't damaged.

"I do..." North grumbled, "Pitch must have brought Jamie to where he's holding Sandy and...Jack."

The three of them grew very somber, each thinking back to the awful scene of Jack being possessed by Pitch's power and then flying off with Jamie.

"They all must be so scared." Tooth sniffed, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"We will find a way to save them. I feel it!" North stood suddenly, waving the still bustling yeti away.

"In yer belly. Yeah, we've heard it before mate. But what plan do we have to find Pitch before he does something to Jamie!?" Bunny demanded, wincing as his bruised ribs twinged.

The heavy man frowned, stroking his beard rapidly as he began to pace.

"We must find where they went..but how? Where would Pitch take Jamie and Jack?" he muttered to no one in particular.

The other two Guardians pondered, their minds racing to find a solution.

"It would have to be somewhere not too far. But dark enough for Pitch to live." the Easter Bunny said out loud.

"That could be anywhere. Have to be certain...we might be too late." North said back.

"What about that storm? It started right when Jack started to act strange, and it's followed him everywhere. Can we track where it is now?" the Toothfairy said suddenly, her words tumbling from her mouth.

Bunny and North's eyes widened and they stared at each other.

"We...could start there..."

* * *

Jamie looked down towards the ground and gave a whimper of fear. The ground was not in sight, only the swirling white snow and wisps of spotty cloud. He clung desperately to Jack, wishing with all his might that they would land soon and get out of the howling wind.  
But Jack only seemed to speed up, urging the wind to carry them faster and further away. For almost an hour they traveled through the sky, wind whipping them this way and that until finally Jamie notice that the ground was beginning to come into view.

The scenery below had changed from the rural town of Burgess to a rocky cliff that dropped off into the swirling ocean. Upon the cliff was a very decrepit looking lighthouse that seemed about to plunge down into the watery abyss. Jack flew closer until they passed through one of the many broken windows and into the heart of the old building.

Jamie was dropped as soon as the winter spirit's feet touched the floor, the breath leaving him in one fell whoosh. He gasped and tried to back away but his already hurting head and now back made him stay where he was.  
"So now you are my captive. Little pest..." A resentful voice escaped from Jack, who paced lazily back and forth.

Jamie shook his numb limbs, trying to get some warmth back into them as his breath slowly started to return. He looked around, frightened, at the dark, collapsing walls of the lighthouse. It was very old and there seemed to be nothing holding it up except a single pillar in the center of the wide building. Here and there ice and snow had leaked in through several holes in the walls and broken windows.

"Why are you doing this? You were supposed to have disappeared." He said, looking directly at Jack but addressing the parasite inside.  
Jack's face cracked into a manic grin, his black eyes glinting darkly.  
"I never just _disappear_, foolish child. I will continue to thrive as long as there is fear in the world, and there is ALWAYS fear. As to why I'm doing this the answer is quite simple. Revenge and retribution. You are the reason I am a shadow of my former self." Pitch growled through Jack who continued to pace closer and closer toward Jamie.

"Me?" the boy said, standing stiffly.

"Yes...you! If you hadn't been the first to believe in Jack Frost then the Guardians would have never gained their strength back. I would have succeeded in bringing this world into a new era of darkness. Which was stopped by _you_. It is your fault that I am forced to live only in shadows once more!"

Jamie gulped, tried to back away but there was no where to run. He stared up into the dark face of Jack who observed him like a cat would a mouse.

"There's no use ridding myself of you just yet. The longer I keep you captive those oafs will try to find you, that way I'll be able to rid myself of all of my enemies in one fell swoop. What's that saying...Two birds one stone?" Pitch cackled and strode towards Jamie

Jack's cold hand grabbed the boy by the collar of his coat and pulled him forward, dragging him towards the swirling stairs that wound around the single pillar in the center of the lighthouse. The boys feet slipped as he stumbled up the rickety old stairs towards the top of the lighthouse. He was unsure of where he was being taken but it couldn't have been good from the looks of it. Finally, Jamie was shoved forward into a giant, glass, cage. It was in the shape of a hexagon and there was a huge light in the center.

Jamie looked around realized that he was in the lantern room of the lighthouse. The place where the scanning light would have come from to warn ships of the rocks ahead. But it had been altered slightly; the glass was flecked with bits of black that made it sparkle and each of the seams of the glass was reenforced likewise. And as the boy looked around he understood why. There was someone else imprisoned.

"Sandman!?" Jamie gasped, seeing the small, golden man floating an inch or so above the ground.

The missing Guardian's eyes snapped open and a look of sadness passed over his face as he saw Jamie. It was quickly replaced with a frown though as the gold eyes looked up defiantly at his captor. He straightened up and a thin stream of sand curled into a dream whip.

"Don't waste your magic Sandman, you wouldn't want me to hurt the boy now would you?" Jack hissed and pushed the end of his staff into the small of Jamie's back.

Sandy looked to Jamie and immediately let the whip disappear.

Jack laughed darkly, "So compassionate. Such a waste of power." he snarled, pushing Jamie forward once more and stepped back; closing a door of smooth glass behind him.

Jack observed them for several minutes until Sandman turned his back on him. Jamie gazed at the winter spirit, fear and sadness threatening to overwhelm him.

"Pitiful..." he heard Pitch's voice mutter, muffled from behind the glass.

Jack then turned and started to descend the winding stairs once more, his black streaked hair disappearing into the shadows. There was a long silence in which Jamie stared at where his friend had been seconds before. The boy could feel tears forming in his eyes and he crouched down to the ground. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine something good or happy but nothing came to mind. Pitch's power was too powerful here.

The tears started to over flow onto Jamie's cheeks, feeling hot against his still cold skin. A sudden warm feeling spread from his shoulder and the boy looked up to see Sandy floating in front of him, the warmth coming from his small hand patting Jamie's shoulder. A curled question mark formed above the Guardian's spiked hair, and the boy sniffed.

"What's wrong?" he guessed and Sandy nodded.

Jamie hugged his knees, "I'm scared. I thought Pitch was gone but now he's back and even worse he's controlling Jack." he explained, trying to make himself stop crying.

Sandy smiled sadly, several symbols flashing above his head. First it was a snowflake then a cloud covered the first image. Next the snowflake vanished but reappeared through the cloud. Jamie tried to put the images together. Obviously the snowflake meant Jack and the cloud...the cloud represented Pitch?

"You mean, Jack is still there?" he asked, seeing how the snowflake was still inside the cloud.

Sandy nodded, this time a snowflake burst out of the cloud, sending it scattering.

"Yeah, I saw how Jack fought Pitch off for a little while. He was about to hurt me but Jack stopped him...not for long though." Jamie sniffed again, wiping his face on his sleeve.

Sandy conjured a clock that ticked back and forth, the hands meeting at the twelve. Next a miniature Pitch stood next to the clock and as it gave a small chime his shape dissolved.

"Pitch's time is running out?" the boy guessed again and Sandy nodded and showed the snowflake once more bursting out of the cloud.

"Yeah, Jack will find a way. He always does."

* * *

**_"Let them go!" Jack shouted but knew his mouth wasn't moving._**

**_ Pitch chuckled darkly, the sound echoing around the confines of the winter spirit's mind. _**

**_ "And what are you going to do about it? You used up your strength fighting me in the woods, you are helpless to do anything Jack!"_**

**_ Jack flinched, knowing what the Nightmare King said was true. It had been extremely hard to warn Jamie to run, he knew that he wouldn't be able to do that again. He was a puppet of Pitch's until he gained enough strength to build his own form once more. His entire plan was laid out in front of him but Jack was powerless to stop it. _**

**_ What seemed like forever ago, which was really only a day, he had been flying over Burgess; deciding whether or not to make a snowstorm when he had heard a child crying. Being the Guardian of Fun Jack had always tried to make children happy so he took crying at a personal challenge. He had flown down and followed the sound into an alley where the sound stopped. _**

**_ It was then that Pitch had cornered him and overshadowed Jack. Ever since his defeat the Nightmare King had been nothing more than a ghost, flitting from shadow to shadow. Until Jack had come flying into his trap. _**

**_ From there, Pitch waited until it was night to lure Sandy into a similar trap; except he used Jack's ice to freeze the eldest Guardian. To hold him still long enough to transport him to the lighthouse with the special glass room. The walls were made so that they were almost unbreakable, black sand being the main ingredient. _**

**_ The rest of the plan was rather simple, kidnap Jamie and force the rest of the Guardians to rescue him. This gave Pitch the home field advantage; allowing him time to set traps for all of the Guardians. _**

**_ And there was Jack, trapped inside his own mind while his own powers were used against his friends. It was like living in a constant nightmare that never ended, visions of things that could be real haunted him constantly. And when nightmares didn't terrify him reality did._**

**_ There was a sound that brought Jack out of his darkened thoughts, unfortunately it also caught Pitch's attention as well._**

**_ "I do believe you're friends are here Jack." he gave a slight laugh that had no humor what so ever._**

**_ Jack felt his muscles tense and his staff buzzed with power._**

**_ "You know, you could still help me Jack. If you joined me we would have almost unlimited power." the Nightmare King offered, observing the blue power crackle along the length of the staff._**

**_ "Go jump off the cliff!" Jack hissed and if he was in control of his body he would have pushed the shadow into the waves below._**

**_ "Have it your way. You'll just have to watch me kill your friends without your help then."_**

* * *

Bunny sniffed hesitantly along the edge of his burrow. Behind him North and Tooth crept down, North's shoulders hunched over from the height of the tunnel.

"The sleigh would be much faster." he hissed under his breath.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes, "Yeah and too visible ya cookoo. My tunnels are the only careful way in." he whispered back, gripping his boomerangs tightly as he peeked his head up into the opening.

After Tooth's suggestion to follow the storm it lead them to the East coast, several hundred miles east to a small lighthouse on the coast. The storm had morphed into a huge blizzard that had swamped the Northeast in snow and blustery wind. If they couldn't stop Pitch he may not even have a world to rule at the rate the snow was blowing.

Bunny's ears flicked rapidly as he lifted himself out of the tunnel and helped Tooth and North up. The Guardian of Wonder still had a stiff shoulder and was only able to wield one of his swords. The Toothfairy's wing had been fixed but she said it hurt to fly to far, so she decided to save her strength for the fighting ahead. The Easter Bunny still had his bruised ribs but he had taken something for the pain was more than happy to get going. Mostly so he could kick Pitch back into the hole he came from.

The three Guardians looked around cautiously, trying to gauge where Pitch might be in the shadows of the lighthouse. North gripped a single sword tightly, while Bunny took out his boomerangs and took a step forward. There was a hiss and the three turned sharply to the right, in the direction the noise came from.

Silence filled the space, so eerily quiet that it was almost permeable.

"Don't like this..." Bunny muttered, his green eyes flashing over the dark edges of the room.

He took another small step forward and that's when the battle began. Shadows leaped forward, formless and almost fluid looking as they tried to ensnare the Guardians. Within moments Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, and Toothfairy were driven apart by the shadows. Each of them battling harder than they had ever battled before.

Somewhere above an insane spurt of laughter could be heard, echoing through the empty lighthouse. The slim figure of Jack Frost could be seen perched on the railing of the spiral staircase, his staff held loosely in his hand while the hideous mirth bubbled from his mouth. The black in his hair had spread so that it almost looked gray and purplish veins could be seen around his jet black eyes.

He watched as the Guardians were driven back by the swarm of black shadows that he commanded, soon they would be driven into corners and then Pitch himself would destroy them. Then he would regain his strength enough to form his own body once more and dispose his temporary host before reclaiming the world in darkness. What a glorious plan he had for the earth. Not only would people fear in him and cower in the dark but they would worship him as they had their precious Guardians.

He could almost see the pitiful people teaching their children, not about Easter, Christmas, sweet dreams, or their fun but of how the Nightmare King conquered the earth: remaking it in his image. And since Santa Claus, the Toothfairy, Easter Bunny, Sandman, and Jack Frost were gone; no one would be able to stop him. Not even the powerful Man in the Moon.

There was a loud cry of pain from below and Jack leaned forward eagerly to see what had occurred. Through him Pitch watched as North was the first to fall, his sword tossed to the side like one of his toys as he was tangled in the darkness. Next was the Toothfairy, her wings straining to pull her legs out of the grasp of the shadows to no avail. Finally, all that remained was the rabbit with one last egg bomb clutched in his fist.

Pitch's manic smirk crossed Jack's face and with a lazy wave floated down to the floor below. He landed in the center of the room, staff twirling around in his hand with ease. The shadows condensed around the winter spirit's feet, dragging it's two captives forward and leaving Bunnymund alone.

"You know it is over." Pitch spoke, pointing Jack's staff directly at the Easter Bunny.

"Not until you pay." the pooka growled, the single egg bomb still clasped in his paw.

"Unfortunately that isn't going to happen." Pitch raised the staff, power crackling along the end; ready to destroy it's target.

* * *

"Sandy we have to do something. The others are down there in Pitch's trap!" Jamie paced back and forth as he heard the sounds of fighting, and he could tell it wasn't going well.

The Sandman tapped a finger against the glass of the room and shrugged his shoulders helplessly. A picture of a figure ramming a wall floated above his head followed by an X. Of course the Dream Guardian had already tried breaking the walls but how else would they be able to get through.

Jamie looked desperately around the chamber, his eyes wandering around the large light in the center. When the lighthouse still worked the light would have been a signal to passing ships to avoid the rocks. The light could be centered using plates of mirror around the back of the light to make the range of the beam more broad or focused depending on the need.

From what he had learned in school Jamie knew that the light in the lighthouse could be focused so intensely that it would get quite hot if it were to be aimed at something close by. Of course ships out at sea wouldn't need to be worried but anything inside the room would get burned easily. There were even reports of a lighthouse test that went wrong and it actually melted the metal plating of the light.

_'Melted...' _Jamie thought eyeing the glass walls.

"That's it! We can melt the glass with the light." Jamie ran over to the bulb in the center of the room and saw that the light was able to move.

Sandman understood what the boy meant and helped him move it so it faced the space where Pitch had come in. Jamie looked in the back of the light and saw that the electrical wiring hadn't been used in what seemed to be several years and his heart sank slightly. He looked over at Sandy who pushed him over and inspected the wires. He bent folded his hands together and then bent them back like he was cracking his knuckles. Then he shot a thin stream of dream sand into the wires and the light flared into life.

Jamie fist pumped the air and turned a dial on the side of the light so that the mirrors focused inward, narrowing the ray of light. After a few seconds the boy noticed the temperature rising within the room and he realized that if it gt too hot in the room before..._if _the light melt the glass he and Sandy could be burned to a crisp. He hoped that this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

"Jack you can stop this! You fought Pitch back in the forest and bet him and you can do that now!" Bunny shouted as he dodged the bolt of ice that shot from the staff.

The winter spirit heard his friend and reached out to try and regain the use of his limbs but Pitch's hold was too strong.

He had gathered too much of Jack's own power against him and was relishing every moment of it. Despite that he tried again, reaching with his mind to try and wrestle control from Pitch.

The Nightmare King knocked the young Guardian back mentally and continued concentrating on fighting Bunnymund.

* * *

Jamie panted behind the large light, sweat running down his face. Even behind the metal shield behind the large light the heat radiated from it like the sun. Beside him Sandman put a hand on the boy's shoulder and motioned towards the glass wall. Jamie looked and saw that a huge portion was glowing red hot and his pointed at the wires that were surrounded with gold sand.

"Take away the power!" he called out and within seconds of Sandman waving his hand over them the light flickered and died.

The room seemed suddenly very dark except for the glowing red circle of glass at the far end of the room.

"We have to get through!" the boy said, unsure of how to get through molten glass without being burned.

Sandman gave a small smile and motioned with his hands, golden sand pouring from around him and it morphed into a shape that made Jamie grin. They were going to rescue the others.

* * *

"Will you stop moving!" Pitch growled as Bunnymund jumped away from another bolt of ice.

With a wave of his hand the Nightmare kind gave up on using the staff and a lance of shadow grabbed the pooka mid-jump around the middle and pinned him to the ground.

"Your time has come, Guardians! It's fear's time now!" a yell came from Jack's throat and he formed a spear made of shadows, his black eyes glinting.

_CRASH!_

Some huge explosion made Jack whip around and look up. Above them all something big and gold crashed through the glass room above, spraying the battle below with buts of the black speckled material. Black eyes widened slightly and a sneer distorted Jack's face as the large, sand plane circled above and descended rapidly.

"You are too late Sandman. It's over!" he bellowed.

Sandy morphed the plane into a wall of sand that blocked an icy attack and shot streams of sand back at the controlled winter spirit. Back and forth the two battled as the other three Guardians continued to fight the shadows wrapping around them. Pitch was growing more and more desperate as Sandy continued to block his attacks, both ice and shadow until actually dove head first towards Sandman, shadows and ice firing down like rain.

It was then that the Guardian shot three, long streams of sand that raced towards Jack.

The first wrapped around his right arm and the staff, wrenching the crook of of Pitch's grip. The second wrapped around Jack's middle and finally, the third tied his hands together behind his back and sent him crashing to the floor.

Around the room the shadows trapping North, Tooth, and Bunny slid backwards, sensing their master's mistake.

"Jamie you're okay!" the Toothfairy cried out, speeding over and crushing the breath out of him with a hug.

North and Bunny were slightly slower at picking themselves up, both of them staring at the small gold man who smiled at them humbly.

"Sandy! Where were you?" North griped, looking from the child to the eldest Guardian with a raised eye brow.

Sandman simply rolled his eyes, the smile fading and he pointed towards the struggling Jack on the floor, the message clear: he'd explain later.

"So, Pitch that plan of your backfired, just like last time!" Bunny gloated, hopping up and looking into the black eyes of his enemy.

"Ha, you forget that I still have control over your friend. You can't hurt me without hurting him, and I know you won't do that. I'm here to stay _rabbit_!" Pitch growled, sitting up in a kneeling position.

"And what make's you think we can't just force you out!" Bunnymund raised a fist but was stopped by a small hand.

"Bunny! Stop, he's trying to get you to react." Jamie said softly, looking sadly at Jack's face.

He was amazed at how ghoulish he seemed from just an hour or so ago. Black was the majority of color in Jack's hair, only thin lines of white remained. His eyes were still a liquid black and the veins surrounding them had thickened and darkened in color. They now stretched from the corners of jack's eyes, down his cheeks, and started to creep down into his neck.

"You can get through this Jack. You can fight this...you have too." the boy muttered, kneeling in front of the winter spirit.

The spirit merely just smirked and started to laugh insanely, the ghostly noise echoing through the building like a specter. For almost five whole minutes Pitch's laughter escaped from Jack's throat until it faded to a dark chuckle.

"Oh, I don't...ha..ha...I don't have to anything. But you, Jamie, might want to consider doing something." he seemed to be fighting the urge to laugh even more.

Jamie frowned, "Why would I listen to you?" he demanded.

"Because it's sound advice."

The boy frowned even more, "And what advice would you give me?"

At this Pitch laughed again before leaning forward.

"To survive."

A sudden, sharp pain hit Jamie's stomach and he gasped.

"JAMIE!" North bellowed running forward with the other Guardians.

The boy looked down, shocked with pain and confusion, he gazed down to see a spike of black ice protruding from his coat. He looked back up at the deranged Jack to see that he had summoned shadows from behind him to cut the sand binding his hands.

"You BUGGAR!" Bunny shouted, kneeling by Jamie as the boy collapsed.

Pitch only smiled through Jack and summoned his staff. "Sweet dreams...little boy."

* * *

Jack watched as Jamie fell backwards, clutching the spike of ice in his stomach...Jack's ice...

Rage welled up inside of the winter spirit. He felt like he was going to burst as power built up inside of him. Red blocked out his vision and if he had had control over his hands his fists would have been clentched.

"PITCH!" he bellowed inside of his mind, causing the Nightmare King to stiffen in shock.

"You..." he breathed but didn't get a chance as they shot upwards.

Jack felt feeling return and he saw that he was flying upwards, anger fueling his flight. He traveled upwards to the very top of the the lighthouse, the same place where Sandy and Jamie had been held captive. Jack burst in through where the glass wall was shattered and fell to the floor, clutching his head as a yell escaped his mouth. Black erupted from his back and the shadow of Pitch flew back until it hit the giant light in the center of the room.

Jack Frost stayed on the floor for a moment, feeling his limbs and movement returning to him. He slowly raised his head, eyes pinning Pitch to the spot with their fury. He stood slowly, and then flew forward and grabbed the Nightmare King's transparent shoulders. It impact was so hard that the light actually cracked with the force.

"This is the last time you will _EVER _hurt someone again!" he growled, as Pitch's face contorted in fear.

"What do you mean! You couldn't...wouldn't...kill me!" he gasped.

"Wouldn't I?" Jack growled and suddenly raised a fist and punched Pitch's face.

"You've worn out your welcome!" Jack felt power running through him and released it.

Blue light sparked from his hands and buzzed along the edge of the light. There was a high pitched whine and the huge light glowed with life. It was twice as bright as it had been when Sandman fixed it. Pitch screamed as the light passed through him, burning away the darkness like water would to sand. The agonized cry lasted for only a few seconds until nothing remained of the Nightmare King was a small pile of black dust.

Jack closed his eyes against the bright light and intense heat, feeling Pitch vanish from his grip. He fell backwards, feeling every ounce of strength that had surged through him vanish. He fell to the floor, the light dying as the power left it as it had with Jack, casting everything into darkness. The Guardian looked up and saw a small hole in the roof, through which he could see a small piece of the full moon appearing through the mist of storm clouds. Then, everything went black.

* * *

Jack winced, fleeting visions of darkness passing through his dreams. Remants of the time Pitc had spent inside of him. He relived the events of the past two days: Pitch capturing him and the Sandman, the storm forming over Burgess, Jamie being captures and hurt...

"JAMIE!" Jack sat bolt upright, the blanket that had been over him flying away.

"Whoa, whoa calm down there mate it's alright!" a heavy accented voice said, and a heavy wight was put on Jack's shoulder.

The spirit looked around wildly and he turned to see Bunnymund sitting next to the bed Jack was sitting in. He looked around and saw that it was just one of the many beds in the infirmiry back at the Northpole. Next to him was a small, brown haired boy laying peacefully with the sheets pulled up to his chest.

"Jaime...he's not..." Jack looked back over at Bunny who rolled his eyes.

"Course not ya gumby. He's just dozing. After what you both went through last night I'm surprised you're even up yet." the Easter Bunny stood up, hopping over to stand by Jamie's bed.

"But the lighthouse...the fight. _Pitch_!" he scrambled to make sense of the muddled images that flew through his head.

"Fight is over. Pitch is gone!" a thick Russian accent brought Jack's attention behind him.

North, Sandy, and Tooth were standing in the infirmery doors, smiles lighting up their faces. Bandages covering both of them as well.

"Pitch is...gone?" Jack replied, settling back down into the bed with his hand running through his hair.

"Yeah, you made sure of that mate." Bunny replied sarcastically, a smile broadening his face.

Jack sat dumbstruck, he had defeat Pitch Black...again...

"You were amazing back there Jack. You flew upwards and burned Pitch away with the light, that was genius." Tooth said, flying over and placing a hand on the winter spirit's shoulder.

Sandy flashed his a thumbs up and a glowing, golden, snowflake appeared above his head.

Jack nodded, unsure of how to react. He barely remembered anything, just rushes of emotion and feelings that blurred into a mass of confusion. He had wanted to stop Pitch but now that it was over he wondered if it was best that he had had burned Pitch with the light. For several seconds he thought on that but one thing was weighing on his mind.

"And you're sure Jamie is alright?" he asked, the idea that he had hurt his best friend making him feel sick.

"Why not ask him?" North chuckled and Jack felt a tap on his shoulder.

Turning, he saw Jamie standing behind him a bright smile in his face. Jack reached forward and pulled the boy into a hug, earning a bout of laughter from the other Guardians.

"Jamie I'm so sorry...for everything." Jack muttered, guilt weighing on heart like a heavy stone.

The boy pulled back from the hug, a look of surprise on his face.

"It wasn't your fault Jack. It was all Pitch's fault what happened, you couldn't help it." he exclaimed.

Jack shook his head, "I know but...I still feel responsible. I felt like Pitch was consuming me and I..."

"Jack!"

The Guardian stopped talking and looked over at all his friends who were now gathered around his bed.

"It's over. Nothing more can be done: that is that." North said, putting his fists on his hips.

For a little while everyone was quiet, just enjoying each other's company when Jamie gave a small laugh and tugge don Jack's sweat shirt.

"You're going to have to help me come up with an excuse to tell my mom. She's probably worried sick about me, and no telling what she's going to say about this bandage." the boy laughed once more, a little mor nervous than before.

"Don't worry." Bunny laughed as well, shooting a glance at Jack. "If the popsicle is good at one thing it's getting out of a sticky situation."

Everyone laughed once more but Jack only nodded, knowing that he definitely owed Jamie.

"Sorry, guess it's my fault that you're in trouble." he apologized once more.

"Nothing was your fault; not Jaime or us getting hurt, and not even the storm! It was all Pitch." Tooth smiled and sat at the end of the bed, her lavender eyes sparkling.

Jack felt a twinge in his stomach but couldn't help it, he laughed. He laughed loudly until the twinge turned into an ache that pinched his stomach. Everyone looked on in surprise as the winter spirit full out had a laughing fit. He leaned foward, holding his belly until the laughter faded away and he wiped the moisture from his bright blue eyes.

"What so funny?" North demanded, looking around just as confused as the others.

Jack held back another round of laughter, "You guys had no idea!?"

Everyone looked on, Sandy having several question marks above his head.

"I..haha...I started the storm before Pitch caught me. I had been planning this whopper for months!" he cracked up again, holding his stomach.

North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, and Jamie all looked on completely dumbfounded. Within seconds everyone was talking at once.

"YOU MADE THAT BLOODY STORM ON PURPOSE!?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Planning for a whole month?"

Jack just continued to laugh as Bunny threatened to knock him into next week and Tooth jabbered on to Sandy about how her idea od tracking a storm had been for naught. North thundered on about how the storm had caused a lot of damage and that it was going to delay his plans to travel.

But the winter spirit just smiled, he felt that everything was now right. This was how it was supposed to be; no darkness of fear but hope, kindness, and family. He looked over at Jamie who was now laughing as hard as Jack had been a moment before. Their eyes met and Jack gave a wink, knowing that no matter what was to come that good would always come through. And even though they had been through so much, good would always triumph.

* * *

**WHEW! IT IS FINISHED! This has to be one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Yes I know there are mistakes but as I am writing this it is 1:35 in the morning. I hope you liked the way I ended it and I know that a few of you out there may question what I wrote about the lighthouse mechanics. I used wikipedia and the internet to look up as much as possible but I only found a handful of information. Anyway, thank you for all the support and any reviews are welcome! I am planning on writing two more ROTG fanfictions but not until my other stories are complete. So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Lots of love - Rin.**


End file.
